As the populace becomes more engaged in outdoor sporting activities, such as mountaineering, rock climbing and other vigorous outdoor activities, needs have developed for a rugged watch to be used by such outdoor enthusiasts. A watch of the present invention is designed to be of a style of a pocket watch which can be suspended from a lanyard around the neck or secured to the clothing or other equipment of the user; and includes a rotatable bezel so the face of the watch can be positioned for traditional viewing regardless of the orientation of the user.
To this end, a watch of the present invention is adapted for use in outdoor activities and includes a casing holding the workings of the watch. The watch workings include a watch face, and a clear facing for viewing the watch face is held to the casing. A bezel is held rotatably to the casing and carries a integral fob for securing the watch to the user. In this way, the watch casing may be rotated by the user to orient the watch face for viewing.
In a preferred form of the invention, the bezel may be rotated in one direction only and includes markings adapted to indicate a particular minute indicated on the watch face so as to represent elapsed time from the positioning of the markings by the user.